A bus ride to remember
by Soph G
Summary: The bad touch trio never expected taking a bus ride home from picking up little Ludwig would change their lives forever. How will they cope when an insane man hijacks the bus and they are put to the test? Character death, angst, AU and little!Germany.


Hi all! This idea hit me when I was watching a video on you tube that made me sob! But I can't tell you yet what it was :P anyway I hate myself for writing this... very depressing story! I've never cried before while writing my own stories till now!

WARNINGS: This story contains character death, some swearing (oh Romano) and distrubing images. If this really upsets you don't read!

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Hetalia or any of these character! I make no profit from this story! I only came up with the idea for this story plot!

Now! I hope you enjoy this and pretty please review! There is only ONE CHAPTER of this story and it is quite long :) Also this story is un-betaed!

* * *

"Gilbert! Will you get up it's the middle of lesson!" Gilbert groaned as his girlfriend began hitting him repeatedly on the arm and he attempted to swat her away. He loved her and all but he was only 16! He needed sleep dammit!

"Put a sock in it Lizzy, the awesome me is trying to sleep" he grumbled and heard the chuckling from his left most likely Francis and Antonio having a good laugh at the abuse his girlfriend was laying on him.

"I will not put a 'sock' in it! Don't make me hit you with my frying pan again!" She threatened which made the albino snap awake, his red eyes wide in fear as he looked to his girlfriend who had a satisfied smirk on her face. She pet his hair condescendingly like he was a pet dog "Good boy!" She teased.

He grinned as he nuzzled her neck with his face making her squeak "Oh? If I'm a good boy I deserve a treat" he mused looking into her green eyes, touching their noses together with a smirk on his face. She returned the look and looped her hands around his neck and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Silly me, I wonder what sort of treat you earned" she hummed and leaned in closer, briefly rubbibg their lips together. Gilbert blushed much to Francis's amusment, he might talk confidently but they all knew when it came to intamicy he became a flustered mess. Elizaveta thought it was very cute and went to initiate the kiss.

"No kissing in my classroom! Gilbert, Elizaveta I'm sick of telling you to behave appropriately!" Their teacher, who liked to be called Holy Rome for some reason, loomed over them with his blue eyes ablaze and his blond hair a mess. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Just because you're a shy prude doesn't mean I am" he quipped, looking over to Antonio and Francis who were chuckling as Holy Rome went completely red as he glared at the group.

"I might be a 'shy prude' as you call it but I still hold power over you. Now I'm going to write out a d- h-hey! Wait get back here!" He cried as the three teens ran off, Gilbert pecking Elizaveta on the cheek first, cackling as their teacher attempted to chase after them.

"Ohonhonhon~ great power you have there Holy rome or whatever the hell you call yourself! Catch us if you can!" Francis called behind him as they fled, leaving the man screaming obscenities at them in the dust. Eventually they had ran far enough, it was the last lesson of the day anyway so they sat under the trees outside since it was a sunny day.

"Kesesese~ did you see his face! He looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel!" Gilbert cackled.

"Si, that man needs to loosen up a bit. He needs a Lovi!" Antonio remarked and got strange looks from his two friends.

"How would that make him loosen up? I feel like my life is being shortened from stress whenever I see that uptight Italian" Gilbert remarked as Francis flipped his hair dramatically and nodded in agreement.

"That boy is adorable but he makes me feel like pulling my magnifique hair out" Francis agreed. Antonio looked offended before a pout appeared on his face.

"That's mean! Lovi might be a bit bad tempered, mean, foul mouthed, rude, crude and loud but other than that he is adorable!" He counted off the bad traits on his hand and glared at his friends as if he expected them not to say anything bad about Lovino.

"Of course, if you just ignore his constant insults and swearing and abuse he's a real nice guy!" Francis said sarcastically, Antonio was nodding with a happy smile on his face before he paused and glared suspiciously.

"Wait, are you being sarcastic!" He yelled and his friends looked shocked as they clapped.

"That's so awesome! You can sense sarcasm now? Who taught you?" Gilbert asked genuinely impressed, Antonio sensing something other than if Lovino or tomatoes were in the area was surely a miracle.

Antonio looked very proud with himself "Lovi~" he answered with a grin.

"Well at least he's useful for something" Francis mumbled to Gilbert who laughed loudly. "Ohonhon what do you say about leaving the school a parting gift before the holidays?" He suggested. A grin broke over the other two's faces.

"Kesesese~ Toni do you have those stink bombs I told you to bring?" Gilbert laughed evilly when the Spainard took a large pack of stink bombs out of his bag. Francis's eyes sparkled in mischief at the sight "Here's the awesome plan I came up with last night becase as you know, I am awesome. We will all take some bombs and go through the school and stink the place out!" He grinned.

"You know I'm in amigos!" Antonio announced before he got his phone out and quickly began texting.

Francis nodded "Oui, I'm in too but ami... who are you texting?" He asked curiously as the man sent the text off.

"To Lovi~ I had to warn him or he will kill me! Although he doesn't really look at his phone in class but... oh well!" He explained, Francis gasped when he realised he needed to text his Jeanne and sighed in relief that the air head had reminded him. Gilbert did the same and sent a text off to Elizaveta.

"Mein gott I can't believe I almost forgot! Okay lets get going, ja?!" Gilbert called excitedly as he grabbed a handful of the bombs, reading the label... extra strong. Oh this was going to be awesome! "I tax Roderich's class!" He said.

"Ohonhon have fun! We'll meet at the main gates!" Francis told them, getting nods all round before they split up and carried the bombs off. For the rest of the last period the school was rioting and screaming as the bad touch trio ran around, throwing bombs into classrooms and stairwells while dodging teachers trying to grab them.

Gilbert and Francis ran to the front gate of the school, panting and laughing while they waited for their partner in crime. "Where is that idiot?!" Francis growled, looking around the massive crowd of exacuating students since the stench was too much for them to remain in school.

"No idea but he better-"

"Retreat! Mìos Amigos, retreat!" They looked up and saw their tanned friend sprinting the fastest they'd ever seen him run, his green eyes wide in adulterated fear and his brown hair a mess. "Run! If you value you're lives run!" He screamed. Francis and Gilbert exchanged glances, wondering what had their friend so terrified.

"Tomato-bastard! Don't think I won't catch you and put my foot so far down your throat you'll shit it out!" Oh that's why. They paled when they saw the enraged Lovino running after the Spanish man with the determined air of a murder. He looked terrifying. They began running before their friend could even reach them. "Give up right now!"

"Lovi! You're scaring me!"

"Good! You bastard what do you think you're doing?! Throwing stink bombs around!"

"You idiot, I thought you texted him mon ami?!"

"I did but he didn't read it!"

"Then what was the point in texting him! This is so unawesome!"

The trio lost track of how long they ran but eventually they had given the Italian the slip and stood in front of Ludwig's primary school, Gilbert's cute little brother. "That was awful!" Francis moaned as he caught his breath "Oh non! I'm all sweaty and gross" Francis looked miserable as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fusosososo~ has your make up come off amigo?" Antonio teased and Francis snorted, stroking his face.

"Non non, this beautiful face has no need for make up but I understand why you would think I am wearing some" Francis said seriously, fixing up his hair.

"Kesese you do know he was teasing you?" Gilbert pointed out but was ignored. "Okay, since we're here we need to pick my awesome baby brother!" He turned towards the primary school where children were being led out and walked briskly towards it "Ludwig! The awesome Gilbert has come to get you!" He called loudly over all the children who were used to him and didn't blink an eye.

"Bruder!" A small voice called out, Francis and Antonio smiled lightly as they watched a flash of blond jump into Gilbert's arms. It was hard to believe Ludwig was related to the albino with his bright blond hair and sky blue eyes. The brothers are extremely close, Ludwig looks up to Gilbert while Gilbert was very overprotective and loved his brother deeply.

"Did you have an awesome day at school?" Gilbert asked as he carried his adorable little Ludwig out of the school playground. Ludwig put a small pout on his face at the question, glancing over his brothers shoulder and spied his 'friend' Feliciano who was being hugged fiercely by his grandpa 'Rome'.

Francis followed the boys line of sight and smirked "Ohonhon is that your little girlfriend? She is adorable!" He cooed at the adorable blond boy who blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"Feliciano isn't a girl! He just looks like one!" Ludwig snapped, defending his friend. Gilbert and Antonio laughed when Francis's face morphed into one of shock.

Gilbert chuckled as he ruffled the blond hair affectionately "My little bruder and Feli are friends, right?" He grinned at his brother who nodded enthusiastically "Poor little Feli gets bullied and my awesome brother looks after him! He's so awesome!" He told Francis.

Ludwig puffed out his chest at the praise "Ja! All the others are mean to him because he looks like a girl and is really weak, so I scare them off!" Ludwig told Francis who smiled and nodded to show how he was impressed.

"Kesesese~ have you invited him over for a sleep over, like I said?" Gilbert asked as they reached the bus stop and hurried onto the bus to go home, they sat down on the crowded bus near the front. Gilbert wanted to urge his brother to become better friends with the Italian boy since he didn't have any friends other than Kiku.

"Nien..." Ludwig was blushibg as he sat in his brothers lap on the seat furthest from the window, Francis on their left near the window and Antonio in the seat in front of them, turned to face them. They stared at him while Gilbert pouted.

"Awww why not? You can't become awesome friends if he doesn't sleep over!" Gilbert moaned and his two friends nodded in agreement.

"He's so annoying though! All he does is whine about wanting pasta and scary bullies!" Ludwig said half heartedly and shrank back under the harsh glare from Gilbert.

"That's not very nice! You need to invite him over! He is adorable just like my lovi~" Antonio lectured, Francis sighed sometimes he got worried for his friends sanity.

"He wasn't very adorable today" Francis pointed out, Antonio spluttered.

"H-He was just having a bad day! Normally he's so cute!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"You!"

"Non, I think you're trying to convince yourself"

Gilbert and Ludwig laughed as the two began fighting and glaring at each other, Gilbert jumped when he felt his phone ring in his pocket and quickly answered "Hallo! It's the awesome me!" He chirped happily. He heard a snort of laugher on the other end and his eyes lit up, he knew that snort! "Lizzy!"

"Yeah its me you idiot. You've done it now, the school is pissed off Gilbert! They've practically put a bounty on your head!" She warned him but he just laughed shortly, proud that he'd filled his quota of annoying people for the day. "I'm serious Gilbert, be careful. If I find out some douche has beaten you up for that dumb move I'll be forced to hunt them down" She huffed.

Gilbert felt his heart swell at hearing this "Thanks babe, I promise to be careful! No one can even touch the awesome me!" He soothed her, making sure to put some seriousness in his tone.

"It's that sort of attitude that makes people want to beat you up" she remarked.

"Is that why you do it so much?" He joked lightly and heard her laugh distractedly and something jingling.

"Yeah, anyway I have to go now. Call later?"

"I promise! Have fun! And, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love ya!"

"T-That was r-random! B-But sweet... I guess I l-love you too... remember to call!" She stuttered before hanging up. He smiled as he put the phone away and turned to see all his company smiling widely at him. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Ohonhon~ how cute~" Francis teased and looked at Antonio who was in his own world, he was even more romantic than the french man so who knew what he was imagining.

"Shut up Franny!" He snapped grumily but Ludwig began giggling childishly in his lap as he began reacting what Gilbert had said to his girlfriend.

They did not notice when the bus stopped. Or when a tall man in his twenties stepped onto the bus, his cap covering his bright blond hair and blue eyes flashing. None noticed as the man pulled out a gun. Not until a shot was fired.

Gilbert jumped when he heard the deafening noise, his ears ringing loudly as people around him screamed but it sounded muffled. He hunched over Ludwig, protecting him from any shots as his heart hammered in his chest. He glanced worriedly to Francis who was hunched down also but his skin was pastey white and his eyes were almost falling out of their sockets. But other than that he saw no wounds. He couldn't see Antonio.

"Shush! Everyone stop screaming! It's okay, I'm the hero!" The whole bus looked up at the madman who still had a gun pointing to the roof where a small hole in the metal could be seen. Gilbert was terrified when he looked into that face and for the first time saw true insanity. The man was smiling in a cracked way, his grin was dark but his eyes looked like those of a child, so clear and dare he say innocent? "I'm the hero and I'm here to save you all!"

"S-Save us from w-what?" A woman asked quietly to herself but he heard, looking at her with a widening smile before pointing the gun in her direction making her whimper in fear and Gilbert hid Ludwig's eyes in his chest and blocked his ears but luckily the man didn't shoot.

"Awesome question! You don't know it but... aliens are coming" the man said, smile gone and eyes darkening in seriousness "The doctors wouldn't believe me at the hospital. They never do. They think I'm crazy!" He smiled jaggedly "I bet you think I'm crazy too... why does everyone never believe me?!" Gilbert gluped in fear when the man gripped the side of his head with his free hand, his eyes strained in insanity and dark smile was on his face.

"I'll show them. I see them! My alien friend told me they were going to invade but I was special, they like me! They said I could save some humans, that it was my mission as a hero and I choose you all!" He opened his arms wide to indicate them all. His eyes narrowed then and he pointed the gun. "I want you all to be in my line of sight at all times or I will shoot" people were sobbing in fear now and Gilbert tried his best to sooth Ludwig who was crying in terror.

The man ordered the bus driver from his position behind the wheel and the man did as he was told, moving to his passengers and sitting beside Antonio. "Oh I forgot! My name is Alfred and I am your hero!" Alfred grinned at them and Gilbert scowled to himself as Ludwig cried more. He watched the man suspiciously, making sure the gun was not pointed at anyone before he allowed Ludwig to open his eyes. He wiped the tears away and Francis leaned over, covering the boys ears in place of Gilbert who smiled in thanks to his old friend who nodded.

He kissed the boys head gently, trying to sooth him without him being able to hear the crying and terrifying whimpering of grown adults. "Hey, tan dude. Get everyone's cell phone and bring them to me" Gilbert and Francis snapped their heads up, watching in terror for their friend who shakily stood up and did as ordered, the gun barrel following him as he walked. But some of the passengers would try to keep their phones stashed in their pockets making Antonio scared. He would be blamed if he did not get all the phones in!

"Are you a bloody idiot? Do you want this lad to be shot because you did not hand in your bloody phone?!" A very thick British accent cut in, Antonio looked up to his saviour who was a man who looked to be in his late twenties with blonde hair, green eyes and massive eyebrows. The man who got snapped at looked bashful and handed in his phone. Antonio nodded in thanks at the brit who nodded back and walked back to Alfred with all of the passengers phones.

"Good boy!" Alfred grinned as he threw the phones on the ground and angrily smashed them to pieces. Antonio took out his own phone and allowed it to be crushed. "You can sit down now!" Alfred waved him away and busied himself with looking out the window as well as observing his hostages "It's almost time! They'll take us all into their ship, I'm so excited!"

Gilbert ignored the man and Antonio sat shakily in the aisle beside Gilbert, his face pale earning a worried look from Ludwig who had his hearing back but could not see the pacing American. "T-Toni? Are you okay?" Ludwig whispered. The Spanish man forced a smile and nodded, not trusting his voice quite yet.

"Oui, he is fine Ludwig" Francis answered for his friend who was holding back tears of fear as Gilbert rubbed his back comfortingly. "He just feels a bit... sick" Frabcis lied. Ludwig nodded suspiciously but held his arms out to Antonio who took the boy and hugged him tightly.

"What are we going to do? This man is insane!" Gilbert whispered harshly to Francis who scrubbed his face.

"There isn't anything we can do ami but just wait and hope someone has noticed that the bus is not moving and will call the police" Francis whispered back, keeping an eye on Alfred and his vision of Ludwig who was fussing over Antonio.

"The frog is right" the group jumped at the voice and they turned to see the British man had moved closer to them "I'm a police officer but today is my day off. I have used my walkie to inform my colleagues of the situation, they are coming" he told them and they all sighed in relief "We will have no wannabe heroes today...I'm Arthur by the way. Sit tight" Arthur smiled reassuringly before moving to the next group stealthily.

"That's a relief! Awesome!" Gilbert whisper shouted, picking up Ludwig and hugging him close "We'll keep you safe, we are the bad touch trio after all!" The three smiled at each other as Gilbert lulled his brother to sleep. They could feel their bond grow stronger with this situation. They would protect each other to the best of their ability.

1 hour later

"Why?! Why haven't they come yet?! Tony said it was today but their not here!" Alfred looked like an enraged animal, his nostrils flaring, hair sticking up in all directions from the amount of times he ran his fingers through it and his eyes were blazing. Gilbert gulped, eyeing the many police vehicles outside the bus... they were making it worse.

Alfred turned to face his hostages, holding the gun steady in his grip "Who called those cops?" His voice was frosty as his eyes matched the tone of his voice, looking over every face in the crowd and paused when he saw Ludwig sleeping in Gilbert's arms. He tilted his head while he strood forward, reaching the bad touch trio who all glared shakily up at the man and tried to hide the boy.

Gilbert was desperately trying to wake the boy up and almost cried in relief when he did. "Is no one going to own up?" Alfred asked, pointing the gun at Gilbert and Ludwig "Should I shoot them, hm?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. Francis stared over at Arthur who looked pale but opened his mouth to confess nonetheless however he wasn't quick enough and Alfred snatched Ludwig from his brother.

"Bruder! Let go of him! He's just a boy!" Gilbert roared, adrenaline kicking in and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. The three of them were on their feet in seconds and Alfred just grinned as he held the struggling boy to his chest so Ludwig could stare in fear at his brother.

"Gilbert? Gilbert what's happening!" Ludwig began panicking but frozen when something hard and cold touched his temple, he began shivering and whimpering in fear. He knew what it was and that it was very dangerous.

"Who did it?!" Alfred growled, staring at the bad touch trio who looked sick with fear and anger.

Arthur rushed to his feet and held up his walkie talkie with a shaking hand. He may be a police man but he was also human so he was understandably scared. He had no gun of his own nor any bulletproof vest. "I did! I hid my walkie talkie and used it. I-I'm an off duty police officer" he confessed.

Alfred smirked at him and observed the man before sliding his cold eyes to Antonio who was frozen to the spot "You didn't do very well in your search. You allowed him to call the police... you helped him didn't you?" He drawled, a sick grin twisted his lips and Antonio shivered while shaking his head violently. Alfred pointed the gun towards the tan man. "How can I be the hero for someone who doesn't want to be saved?"

"Don't hurt him you bloody freak! I did it by myself! He's only a kid!" Arthur begged, his voice was panicky. Alfred laughed, a twisted and insane noise before he suddenly cut it short and leered at the tan teenager.

"Say bye bye tan dude" Alfred muttered. He pulled the trigger.

The world seemed to slow down, Arthur watched in horror as the man finished pulling the trigger and winced at the sound ripping through the air. This boy was going to die. And he had caused it. He felt physically ill and closed his eyes to block out the sound of the rush of air from lungs, a body hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

It was silent for the longest time, everyone but Alfred, Gilbert and Francis had closed their eyes but Gilbert had stared numbly when the bullet drove into one of his closest friends chest, knocking him off his feet. Antonio. Francis screamed in anguish, pushing past the frozen Gilbert.

"Toni! Non non! Vous êtes d'accord... Vous êtes d'accord mon ami. Réveillez-vous!" Francis babbled, cradling the others head gently and crying, reverting to his native language in his grief.

Gilbert watched as Francis cried into the chest slowly seeping brilliant red blood, the mans blond hair was stained with the liquid. "Toni?" He whispered as though the teen was pretending to play dead like he did when they were children. He heard insane laughter and looked at the murderer whose eyes were wide in delight and the gun pointing at Ludwig's head.

"Did you see that, Tony? I shot him!" He giggled to himself before looking down at Ludwig with a grin on his lips "I wonder what a child would look like when shot? Should we see Tony?" Alfred rambled to himself, nodding to himself as if in answer to his question and grabbed the boy by his neck, holding him up at arms length. He relished the choking noises, the little hands scrabbling against his large one and the innocent face pulled into a look of fear as blue eyes met one another. Alfred aimed his gun.

Gilbert saw his world constrict, the only thing he could see was Alfred holding up his brother, his precious brother. Hewas already running forward towards the two. He did not see Francis snap his head towards him and cry out desperately towards him, his fingers on the tan neck. He did not see pain filled green eyes open slightly, staring after him. His only thought was, I will protect my brother. Even if it kills me.

"Gilbert! H-He's ali-" Francis looked up from his tan friend, whom he could feel breathing in laboured breaths and a weak pulse at his throat. He gasped when a familiar noise sounded out. Bang. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the swaying body of his best friend standing facing Alfred, mere inches from the gun, Ludwig safely in a nearby woman's hands. But what he saw most vividly was red.

Red stained snow white hair, swallowing up the pure colour, dirtying it slowly from the gaping hole in the center of his friends head. It was the last thing of his dear friend standing on his own he saw before the body collapsed to the floor. "Gilbert!" Francis screamed, Antonio's eyes widened in horror and he rasped the nane but it came out a wheeze.

Arthur stared in horror, the screams of civilians silent to his ears as he sprung forward, all his training kicking in as he tackled the madman to the floor while he observed the death of Gilbert distractedly. The minute he pinned the American down and rid him of his gun police officers stormed inside the bus.

Ludwig sat on the strange woman's lap frozen in shock for only a second before he fought out of the grip. Eventually he got free and ran to his brother "Bruder! Gilbert! Please answer me!" He sobbed, kneeling beside his brother who lay on his back. "Gilbert?" He asked shakily, staring into two dull red eyes with a red hole between them, blood running down his cheeks making him look like he was crying bood. "Why aren't you answering? Can't you see me? You're eyes are open..." he was confused as he waved his hand infront of the un-seeing eyes.

"Gilbert... non, mon ami!" Francis appeared, leaving Antonio in the care of the other passengers. He stroked the pale cheek lightly and stared at the happy smile on his dace, Francis bowed his head and closed the eyes respectfully.

"Bonne nuit. Gute Nacht. Buenas noches. Goodnight and goodbye."

"What do you mean?! Why won't he answer me?! Bruder?"

1 week later

"Gilbert was my best friend and my brother. He helped me through my most low of moments" Francis paused, clearing his throat as his voice cracked from tears "I will forever be grateful for all he did for me and he will live forever in my heart. I remember when we were 14, he convinced me to sneak into the girls changing rooms and take a bra... I got beat up so much I couldn't sit down comfortably for weeks" he laughed as he remembered the time. "But even though he laughed at me he still took care of me for as long as I needed. He was a loyal and caring friend and I will miss him for the remainder of my life" he finished. He walked away from the podium in the church sadly and melted into his dear Jeanne's arms as he broke down.

"Mìos Amigo was my brother also, he was my closest friend and I confided everything in him. I still cannot believe... that he is gone. He was always the strong one between us, he would cheer me up when I was down with his stupid jokes and pranks, he would fail his exams just so I wouldn't feel alone, he would beat up anyone who bullied me. And so much more. I cannot repay him back for being such a dedicated friend. I feel as though I am missing a limb now... I hope he finds peace wherever he is" Antonio finished, his lungs hurting from using them so much in tgeir damaged state but felt better when Lovino came up to help him, patiently helping him off the podium and hugged him protectively.

"Gilbert was my best friend and my understanding boyfriend. Gilbert was the love of my life and I am glad for the time we spent together. I will treasure it forever and I only wish I could see him once more... to tell him how much I love him. I-I can't..." she stopped and felt the tears running down her face "I'm thankful my last words to him was 'I love you'." Elizaveta sobbed quietly as she fled the podium and felt her chest ache. Her boyfriend was not there to hug her. To tell her it was alright. She felt no comfort from the hug her friends gave her for it wasn't want she wanted.

"My bruder was the most awesome brother to have. He loved me and I loved him. If I needed help with my school work he would say 'That is so unawesome! But I am awesome so I will help you!' And I would have so much fun. He would play games and make me laugh but now when I go home... I cannot hear the loud music from his room or his singing. I miss him so much and no one will ever be able to take his place. It isn't fair! I loved him so much! I-I am a nice person so why did he die?!" Ludwig could feel the tears stream from his eyes, there was so much to say but his throat was swollen with tears and he was carried off the stage by his grandfather.

"L-Luddy? Are you okay? Do you want some pasta?" Feliciano asked quietly, looking sad and his shoulders shaking as he cried. Ludwig looked at the boy and felt something in his chest, he didn't like to see the boy cry. He walked forward and hugged him close, letting the tears fall.

"Ja... m-maybe you could sleepover sometime and m-make me s-some?"

"Si... I would like that" Feliciano hugged the blond tightly, humming a calm tune into the Germans ear. Ludwig couldn't replace his brother but... he would do what his brother had advised him to do on that bus journey. He would make better friends with Feliciano... Feliciano could be his little brother and he would be the strong big brother. Just like Gilbert.

The worst thing for all of the grieving teenagers and child was, they didn't even get to say goodbye before he died. He was struck down before they could say thank you and I will miss you to his face. They were glad he did not suffer but they longed for at least a few minutes to say farewell. I miss you they all thought as they hugged their lovers, their friends and new brother. I will always miss you.

Arthur smiled sadly as he sat at the back of the funeral, leaving after the speeches. That boy had given his own life to save his brothers and if he had not have distracted Alfred which allowed Arthur to arrest him... Antonio would have died. Many on the bus would have been shot. Gilbert was a herO.

* * *

Annnd that is it! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it isn't written very well or is rushed but that is the extent of my writing ability! Anyway please review! I am thinking on writing a story on what happens later in the characters lives! Let me know if you're interested! Also I know America was a bit strange and I just wanted to try and write him like that for once :) Also the song respresponsible for this idea is 'The day you slipped away [prussia-APH] by EvenxANGELSxFall, check it out!

Google translations:

Vous êtes d'accord (French) : You're okay

Réveillez-vous! (French): Wake up!

Bonne nuit (french): Goodnight

Gute Nacht (german): Goodnight

Buenas noches (Spainish): Goodnight


End file.
